


Не то, что кажется

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2007 году для Ронин.





	Не то, что кажется

Даже когда мальчишка избивал его Турков, пусть и не слишком активно сопротивляющихся, Руфус Шинра с почти рассеянным спокойствием думал об одном - на Сефирота юнец нисколько не похож.  
Да, серебристо-белые волосы. Да, зеленые, с неестественными зрачками, глаза. Но на кого угодно можно надеть парик, вставить контактные линзы, и даже потратиться на сидящий как влитой костюм из черной кожи. Только угловатый мальчишка-подросток все равно не превратится чудесным образом в Генерала.  
А на зеленых контактных линзах корпорация в свое время и так заработала неплохие деньги.   
И все же, что-то внутри замирает, когда этот подросток опускается рядом на одно колено. Нет, не обманывает слишком живая мимика, не трогает лишняя, ненужная жестикуляция. Сефирот был не таким, - собранным, сосредоточенным, ни одного лишнего движения, спокойствие хищника в обманчивой расслабленности.   
Может, дело в осознании: волосы - настоящие и правильного оттенка? Что в глазах не линзы - яд мако?  
Но он даже пахнет иначе, и Руфусу уже невозможно не ненавидеть эту пародию, издёвку над памятью. Личинку.  
Показывать эмоции - значит уронить достоинство, а что у него осталось еще? Только упрямство: ни в коем случае не показать слабость.  
Так отчего же сердце предательски бьется?  
Может, потому что нельзя даже притвориться, что это в самом деле Сефирот. Не тень, не эхо... А может потому, что когда-то давно он мечтал о гордом Генерале на коленях. Глупые мечты, детские. Руфус перерос их. Или думал, что перерос.  
И когда геостигма скручивает все тело болью, и перед глазами привычно плывет, он не сразу понимает, кажется ему, или в самом деле копия становится оригиналом.  
Глаза слезились бы от боли, знай Руфус как это - плакать. Но мир только вздрагивает, словно сотрясаемый биением чужого сердца.  
И вместо того, чтобы подумать, живы ли еще Ценг и Елена, смогут ли подняться с пола Руд и Рено, Руфус думает о том, что длинные светлые волосы почти растворяются на белой ткани. Жалобно всхлипывает кресло под весом еще одного взрослого мужчины, и когда рука в черной кожаной перчатке смахивает с лица президента покрывало, тот может поклясться, что слышит шорох перьев.  
Бог улыбается.   
\- Ты помнишь меня, Руфус?  
Мир снова содрогается. Поет свою арию боли геостигма и, кажется, - все зараженные клетки тела рвутся на волю.  
Но мысли путаются вовсе не поэтому.   
\- Сефирот... - почти безразлично шепчет президент, тихий выдох, слышный только двоим. Не потому, что ему все равно, просто его накрыло эмоциями, как накрывает волной маленький кораблик в шторм. Где-то вне толщи воды безумствует буря, но суденышко уже погружается на дно в абсолютном спокойствии.  
А Сефирот смеется, и голос его непросто слышно, - Руфус чувствует его дыхание, чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы, как волосы щекочут кожу. Можно притвориться, что это дружеский смех, что в зеленых глазах не только жестокость.  
Позволить себе слабость и потянуться ближе, надеясь позвать Сефирота, а не отравленное заразой из космоса чудовище. Но кто поверит, что не геостигма жаждет Воссоединения.  
Когда его выгибает на встречу генералу, Руфус не сразу замечает, как с тихим стуком падает с его колен контейнер с остатками Дженовы.  
\- Осторожнее с Матерью, - смеется Сефирот, даже не поворачивая головы. - Мальчик расстроится, если с ней что-то случится.  
\- А как же сила и мировое господство? - насмешливо кривит губы Руфус, словно не его трясет от геостигмы и желания. Словно не над ним нависает живая - или все же мертвая - легенда Шинры.   
\- Как же мировое господство, - повторяет Сефирот, опуская голову, и президент слепнет в белой паутине волос, ожидая, как всхлипнет разрезаемый Масамунэ воздух, и все будет кончено. Притворяясь, что в прикосновениях чувствует ласку.  
Вздрагивая, когда губы касаются его шеи.  
\- Ты умеешь хранить секреты, Руфус? - шепчет Ангел, Дьявол и Генерал, а потом сжимает зубы.  
Президент шипит сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое. Пальцы скользят по черной коже, сердце бьется оглушительней воющей геостигмы.   
\- Я не останусь просто памятью...  
А потом Кададж падает к его ногам, и времени остается только на то, чтобы спрятать контейнер в складках покрывала.  
Время снова пошло, словно ничего не случилось.  
Мальчишка не заметил горсти потерянных минут, не заметил, как Руфус Шинра старательно сдерживается, чтобы не поднести руку к шее.   
Рассмеялся, тряхнув головой, и, хлопнув дверью, ушел искать свою мать.  
Не заметил, как дорого президенту обошлось пренебрежительное молчание. Эти дети не были наблюдательны в любом случае.  
И даже много позже, когда благословленная последней Сетра вода смыла с кожи Руфуса Шинры геостигму, тот не провел рукой по шее.  
Хотя след от укуса никуда не делся.


End file.
